


Twitter's Idiot of the Day

by tkdalfwb (1213659)



Series: Unposted Works [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1213659/pseuds/tkdalfwb
Summary: "I'm going to hang up now and talk to someone who can offer me the emotional support I need.""The only emotion you're feeling right now is horny and I don't think Jacob is going to offer any help with that," Chanhee points out.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Series: Unposted Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216157
Kudos: 5





	Twitter's Idiot of the Day

After dropping his phone down the side of his bed, Sangyeon decides to take a lie down and sleep his way into another decade where he isn't Twitter's Idiot of the Day. Unfortunately, Sangyeon really is an idiot because he can't help but reach over the edge of his bed to retrieve his phone when it rings. 

Chanhee can't even speak for how hard he is laughing. 

"I already know," Sangyeon groans. "Please stop laughing at me."

Chanhee does stop laughing, but only to say, "Welcome!" and he starts laughing all over again. 

"I'm not gay. I know it is a bit gay to want to fuck a guy but, Chanhee, he's beautiful!" 

"Everyone has already seen your follow-up breakdown, Sangyeon," Chanhee wheezes. "Face it, you're gay now."

"Only hypothetically."

"Then you know what you have to do," Chanhee says mysteriously. He isn't that mysterious. Sangyeon knows what he is getting at. As much as Sangyeon would like to act on anything, hypothetically or otherwise, it isn't exactly possible. He can't shoot his shot when his stupid tweets have been immortalised on the account of someone who had no qualms about sharing his minor crisis with the world. 

"I'm going to hang up now and talk to someone who can offer me the emotional support I need."

"The only emotion you're feeling right now is horny and I don't think Jacob is going to offer any help with that," Chanhee points out. 

"No. I am also feeling shame. That's still an emotion."

"But horniness will always win out."

Be that as it may, emotional support can't hurt. Before hanging up, Chanhee offers Sangyeon a pity invitation to dinner. It is more kindness than Sangyeon expects from Chanhee in his time of need. Apparently the unexpected is the theme of things to come following Sangyeon’s public humiliation. 

The DM notification patiently waiting at the top of Sangyeon’s screen is innocuous enough. Just a smiley face. Despite his better judgement, Sangyeon clicks. And then he realises why the face in the profile picture looks so familiar. 

a lot of people have told me not to give you a chance if you try to chat me up but you havent even tried…

🙂

_18:23_

Sangyeon realises that it is already too late. He can't ignore this message. He isn't that sort of person! How could he go on with his life after ignoring a man as beautiful as twitter user @juyeonwhore? 

sorry

did you want me to

_18:47_

yes. lol 

_18:47_

ok 

do you come here often

_18:49_

… 

to your dms??? 

🤣🤣🤣 

_18:49_

Sangyeon realises that he needs to quickly become used to being laughed at. Apparently his sole purpose is to make strangers laugh on the internet. At least this stranger is pretty. Not that the fact makes it sting any less. 

Tattered dignity aside, Sangyeon doesn't have anything better to do. Swallowing back fragments of pride is easy enough when Juyeon is saying the sorts of things which make the stupid tweets worth it. He asks where Sangyeon lives and gets excited about the fact they aren't too far apart, he starts up a conversation about work-outs (which seems to be a thinly veiled excuse to send multiple gym selfies), and by the end of the night they have exchanged phone numbers. 

"Can I call you?" Juyeon asks. Sangyeon answers the request by calling Juyeon himself. 

"Oh, I like your voice," Juyeon says, a laugh on the back of a tone which is low and quick. "You sound smart."

Sangyeon laughs. He has no idea what that is meant to mean, especially not after the calamity which led to this conversation in the first place. 

"I like your voice too."

"Even though you're not gay?" Juyeon prompts. 

"A lot of people have informed me that is not actually the case."

Juyeon hums, almost disinterested, before he says, "So, were you serious?" 

It is a funny question but one that Sangyeon had hoped he wouldn't need to answer. 

"Unfortunately for my pride, I was."

"But that sounds very fortunate for my pride," Juyeon points out with a chuckle. The sound expires into a short exhale before Juyeon segues into asking, "What would you do to me?" 

The silken tone of Juyeon's voice is jarring and something near panic spikes in Sangyeon’s chest. He isn't prepared. 

"I'm not having phone sex with you right now."

"Was I that obvious? Nevermind."

"No," Sangyeon says quickly, because he can already hear what this tone of voice should precede. "It's not that I don't want to at all. This is just unexpected. Don't you think we should at least go on a date first?" 

There is a pause. Juyeon says, "You just told the whole internet that you'd fuck me but we need to go on a date for phone sex? Is that right?" 

"... That's right," Sangyeon says. It sounds stupid when Juyeon phrases it that way but he can't exactly refute it. 

"This had better be worth the wait," Juyeon says. It seems too easy until Sangyeon realises he needs to organise a date. 

🐦

The date doesn't go very well. Or maybe it goes too well. They don't make it past the first course at the restaurant before they are out. It really can't be helped. Sangyeon realised within a few minutes of meeting Juyeon in person that he was probably going to rupture something if he had to hold off from fucking Juyeon in his car for too long. 

Juyeon requesting a straw for his drink is manageable. Juyeon tipping his head back and parting his lips and slowly extending his tongue to receive the ruffles of sliced salmon from his starter is absolutely not manageable. There is only so much Sangyeon can take. He is a weak man. 

They had to leave. 

There is something sly in Juyeon's smile as he is stretched across the backseat of Sangyeon’s car. He is gorgeous, lithe and long, and Sangyeon will happily keep being impatient if it makes Juyeon look at him like this. Even better if his impatience is all it takes for Juyeon to kiss him like this, ravenous, needy. 

As needy as Juyeon is as he nibbles at Sangyeon’s lower lips, there isn't much point in making him wait too long. 

If Sangyeon were a patient man, he'd be at home and he would have enough room to strip Juyeon properly. For now he gives up on pulling Juyeon's sinfully tight trousers further down than his knees. This is enough. Seeing Juyeon's thighs exposed like this has Sangyeon’s mouth watering as he pushes them up between them to give himself more room. 

The groan which peals out of Juyeon's mouth at the first bite is glorious. Even like this he is beyond what Sangyeon had considered perfect. Carefully, Sangyeon presses his teeth into the firm flesh of Juyeon's thighs. The resulting moan is just as delicious as the sculpted perfection of Juyeon's legs themselves. 

Forget eating at a restaurant ever again, Sangyeon would be a happy man if he could suck and bite at Juyeon's thighs for the rest of his life. 

"Please, just fuck me," Juyeon whines, defeated. 

Sangyeon leans back and doesn't mind that he whacks the back of his head on the ceiling of the car. He peers past the reddening bite marks on Juyeon's legs and marvels at the fuchsia frustration on Juyeon's face. 

"You really want me to?" Sangyeon asks, feeling dumb no sooner than the words have left his mouth. He had been hoping for that all along and he had even bought condoms and lube on the way here just in case things went well. 

"If you don't, I am getting out of this car and finding someone who will."

Obviously Sangyeon isn't going to take a chance like that. He almost cracks several ribs trying to squeeze through the front seats to retrieve the carrier bag from the passenger seat but it is worth it when Juyeon is practically folded in half as he fingers himself open. The half-lidded mistiness of Juyeon's eyes and the soft moans prick at Sangyeon’s chest until he can hardly breathe. 

"Can I help?" Sangyeon asks. 

Juyeon nods quickly. 

Sangyeon helps. 

Coating his fingers in lube is simple enough. And pushing a finger into Juyeon's alongside the pressure of digits already working him open is simple aside from the fact Juyeon reaches around his legs to grasp at Sangyeon’s shoulder whilst making a sound that sounds too surprised to be good. 

"I'm so sorry," Sangyeon says quickly. "I'm new at this. Please give me another chance. What did I do wrong?" 

"It's not awful. I just wasn't expecting you to ram it in there like that. Just go slower, please?" 

Slower is fine even if Sangyeon feels like he is losing his mind at the endless task ahead. Sangyeon moves his finger in tandem with Juyeon's and catches the little moans which puff out of Juyeon's mouth. Before he knows it, Juyeon is asking Sangyeon to hurry. 

For a moment, Sangyeon feels oddly nervous. His fingers don't work as deftly as he would like as he unwraps a condom and rolls it onto his neglected erection. Lube spills all over the seat when Sangyeon squeezes the bottle too hard and he feels like a disaster. But Juyeon is pulling at Sangyeon’s shirt, trying to bring him close enough to kiss. 

Maybe Sangyeon is about to be the worst lay of all time, but at least he could be proud of the chance to at least try to please someone as pretty as Juyeon. 

The sigh against his lips as he pushes into Juyeon is dizzying. It isn't fair that Juyeon is capable of making such delicious sounds, and it most definitely isn't fair that, even squashed onto the backseat of Sangyeon’s car, he still manages to look a vision of the sublime. No matter what, Sangyeon is going to find out how to make Juyeon fall apart in the most perfect of ways. 

"You don't need to go slowly now," Juyeon tells Sangyeon. 

Fucking Juyeon is worth the public humiliation he had to endure for the sake of getting his attention. Choosing the car as the venue is, however, regrettable. The tyre axles squeak too loudly and at times Juyeon's enraptured moans dissolve into pained hisses which coincide with the dull clunk of his head knocking into the car door. 

As many things Sangyeon can think to improve on, Juyeon isn't one of them. He keeps pulling Sangyeon closer, writhing under the changing pace of Sangyeon’s thrusts. By the time Sangyeon builds himself up to the task of wrapping his hand around Juyeon's leaking cock, Juyeon is practically sobbing. 

This feels like a dream come true, and Sangyeon hopes he will at least get the chance to try this again in better circumstances. 

Juyeon grips Sangyeon tightly as he comes and the sight of his slow rapture is difficult to look away from. Sangyeon kisses him just before he feels the tether of his own climax gripping him. 

🐦

Sangyeon likes Juyeon's mouth. His mouth was what drew Sangyeon to him in the first place. So many of Juyeon's pictures make it difficult to look away from his mouth. His lips are always slightly parted and his eyes tease at potential for more. Sangyeon doesn't just like looking at Juyeon's mouth. He likes hearing the things that come out of it. 

"What would you say if I asked to sit on your face?" 

"Are you asking right now?" 

"Maybe," Juyeon says. The evening is cold but the streetlights illuminate Juyeon enough to reveal that cold isn't the only thing stoking the flush in his face. He's certainly asking. Sangyeon could kiss Juyeon right now, for all the world to see. Everything which comes out of Juyeon's mouth is exciting in all the best ways. 

"If you were asking, I would say that I really want you to sit on my face. It's a shame you're not really asking," Sangyeon says wistfully. 

Juyeon grabs Sangyeon’s wrist tightly and his gait stiffens like he really might begin to sulk. "I am asking. But you might not want to do it in case I am too heavy or something."

Sangyeon glances up at Juyeon. 

"Even if that was a risk, I'd want to take my chances. Do you want to do it when we get to your place? Or are you asking for another time?"

"Now," Juyeon says quietly. Then, "You don't have to worry about it being dirty or anything. I-" 

"And you don't have to worry, full stop. I want to try to make you feel good this way too."

Juyeon's smile is bright in the evening chill. He's pretty in every sense. 

Juyeon is especially pretty when he's smiling cautiously whilst approaching the bed with a dental dam he'd unwrapped and rinsed. Naked, he is a lot to look at. Each day is another chance for Sangyeon to realise how lucky he is to be an idiot. Keeping his thoughts to himself wouldn't have resulted in Sangyeon lying back on the bed and watching Juyeon slink towards him. 

"I thought you'd be facing the other way," Sangyeon says when Juyeon kneels over him. 

Juyeon glances over his shoulder and says, "This way is better for me." When Sangyeon begins applying lube, Juyeon adds, "Thank you for this."

Sangyeon wants to laugh but he holds it in as he smears the lube to get Juyeon wet. Instead, he says, "I'll try out anything that might make you feel good. If you want to top me, we can do that too."

Juyeon laughs, his breath catching in his throat as Sangyeon pushes his thumb past the rim of Juyeon's hole. "I don't think I want to put either of us through that. I've never been able to - ah - stay hard when I top. People get really offended about it, obviously."

"If you think of anything, let me know."

"This is good enough for now," Juyeon says. Sangyeon is inclined to agree. Juyeon passes back the dam and Sangyeon stretches the sheet across the enticing depth of Juyeon's crack. 

Slowly, Juyeon wriggles backwards. Sangyeon gets to work. This isn't the first time he has rimmed Juyeon, yet this time is already better than previous occasions. Beneath Juyeon like this, there is nothing for Sangyeon to do but use his mouth to work more and more of the soft sounds out of Juyeon's mouth. 

Hearing Juyeon like this makes Sangyeon proud. The effort of finding a new way to make Juyeon squirm is well worth the aching of Sangyeon’s jaw the longer he goes on. Surrounded by Juyeon like this is heaven and Sangyeon delves into this heaven with the determination to roll more pleasure through the lithe body above him. 

The hand which curls loosely around Sangyeon’s half-hard cock is just a small distraction that Sangyeon can live with until Juyeon's mouth closes around the head. Sangyeon taps Juyeon's thigh a few times to get him to shuffle forwards. 

"Don't bother doing that," Sangyeon says as he smoothes his hands over the slick swell of Juyeon's behind. The shudder is nice and Sangyeon presses his teeth gently into the skin just to feel a stronger reaction. "Let me just concentrate on you for now."

"I feel like I should be doing something though," Juyeon says, voice cracking. He sounds amazing like this. 

"You can do something. You can tell me if you've ever come like this before."

Juyeon twists to fix Sangyeon with an expression akin to disbelief. "I've never sat on anyone's face before."

"I guess we'll find out together then," Sangyeon says cheerily. He guides Juyeon to sit back once more and takes a moment to hold the dental dam the way he had before. 

Renewed resolve dissolves the fatigue in Sangyeon’s jaw as he tries to work out what he could do to make Juyeon orgasm. 

Juyeon keeps his hands to himself and Sangyeon licks and kisses the shivering sensitivity around Juyeon's hole. Whilst holding the dam in place, Sangyeon creeps two fingers forwards and presses them into the tautness behind Juyeon's balls. Just that is enough to make Juyeon cry out as a shudder racks through his body. 

Before long, Juyeon can hardly commit to grinding down onto Sangyeon’s mouth or the light pressure of fingers at his perineum beckoning him closer to the edge of possibility. The sounds streaming out of Juyeon's mouth are just as delectable as ever and it all serves as building motivation to do something new. 

Juyeon curls in on himself as he comes, shuddering against the fingers and the mouth which brought him to climax. 

🐦

Juyeon's insistence that he is an excellent cook is unnecessary. He hasn't stopped smiling and touching Sangyeon since being brought to orgasm just by sitting on Sangyeon’s face. Seeing him like this is nice and Sangyeon can't help the fondness in his eyes as he watches Juyeon search for ingredients he had forgotten he would need. 

As happy as Sangyeon would be just eating instant ramyeon, seeing Juyeon cheerful and giggly whilst he muddles his way through a made-up recipe is incomparable. It is still difficult for Sangyeon to keep his hands to himself when he is feeling another sort of hunger that Juyeon could sate. 

Juyeon's kisses are sweet: a little too much tongue as he attempts to seep deeper into Sangyeon’s hold. Sangyeon meets each kiss with equal fervour as his hands roam the broad firmness of Juyeon's body. 

"Seeing you work so hard makes me want to give you a break," Sangyeon says against Juyeon's mouth. 

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You've been slaving away in this kitchen without any rest," Sangyeon insists whilst kissing his way down Juyeon's neck. He decides he needs to give a bigger hint to his meaning and presses his growing hardness against Juyeon's thigh. "Let me make you feel good."

"You already did," Juyeon hums. The smile in his voice as he grips the back of Sangyeon’s head is telling. 

"Let me make you feel even better."

Sangyeon doesn't need to beg. Juyeon had only needed the assurance of Sangyeon’s insistence. 

After moving the chopping and the saucepans out of the way, Juyeon is more than happy to lose his trousers. He leans back against the kitchen counter and hooks his leg around Sangyeon’s waist as he is worked open. 

"Do you think you can hold yourself up?" Sangyeon asks. 

Juyeon braces himself on the edge of the counter. "Like this?" 

"Perfect," Sangyeon says as he grips Juyeon's thighs and lifts him from the floor. The surprise in Juyeon's expression is exactly what Sangyeon had wanted though the half-lidded sigh which follows surpasses even that. 

Holding Juyeon up and fucking into him like this is brilliant. His hips keep driving into Juyeon and punching strained little gasps out of Juyeon's chest. 

Juyeon is beautiful. He tightens the circle of his legs around Sangyeon’s waist to draw him in closer but already his arms are trembling from exertion. 

"I can't," Juyeon groans as he tips his head back. "My arms can't take it."

Sangyeon nips at Juyeon's jaw and slows down. "Can you hold onto me?" 

Juyeon squeezes his eyes shut and nods quickly. He leans forward and Sangyeon carefully shifts his balance to remain upright under the extra weight of Juyeon clutching him. Carrying Juyeon is difficult seeing as Juyeon's strung-out moans are exhaled directly into Sangyeon’s ear. The sound spurs Sangyeon on. 

"You're going to have to put me down," Juyeon groans in frustration, "My legs can't manage either."

"Not even with me holding you up?" 

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Sangyeon smiles against the column of Juyeon's throat. 

Juyeon's legs truly are shaky as Sangyeon pulls out and puts him down. 

"Should we stop?" Sangyeon suggests. 

Juyeon shakes his head and leans heavily against the counter. "Maybe if you just fuck me like this."

Sangyeon grips Juyeon's hips. He pushes up Juyeon's T-shirt up and smoothes his hands over the clammy flesh. Carefully, Sangyeon spreads Juyeon's ass cheeks and pushes two fingers inside. Juyeon clenches around them uselessly as he whimpers. 

"No, Sangyeon, please fuck me, I need you." 

Sangyeon can't deny how he loves the sound of that. He pushes into Juyeon and presses him harder against the counter. At first his pace is painstakingly slow and Juyeon is panting and grunting against the countertop with frustration as he pushes back against the intermittent thrusts. He can't really complain, Sangyeon is fucking him. 

As nice as Juyeon's whines are, Sangyeon prefers the decidedly content sounds he can fuck out of Juyeon. Picking up the pace achieves that with a torrent of disjointed sounds which Sangyeon takes to mean he is doing something good. 

Watching Juyeon scrabble for purchase on the edge of the counter fills Sangyeon with accomplishment. Even now, Juyeon's legs are trembling and it is Sangyeon’s grip which is holding him up. 

"Is this what you need?" Sangyeon asks as he folds himself over Juyeon's back. 

"Yes! Please, just like this!" Juyeon begs, voice hoarse. 

Exhaustion is setting in but Sangyeon wants to offer more of this. The gruelling pace brings Sangyeon to his limit far sooner than he would like. Juyeon being at his brink for so long has worn Sangyeon down. 

Sangyeon’s orgasm aches. He is swept up too quickly in the pleasure as he pushes into the desperate clenching of Juyeon's ass. 

Sangyeon feels off-kilter as he rolls off his condom and ties it off to throw it away in the kitchen bin. When Sangyeon pulls up his trousers he notices Juyeon is still slumped over the counter, sniffling into the crook of his elbow. Sangyeon rinses his hands and wipes them off on his T-shirt before sweeping Juyeon's hair out of his face. 

"Baby, Juyeon, baby, can you do something for me?" 

Juyeon shakes his head. "No. I need you to fuck me. Can't do anything."

"I can't go again so soon," Sangyeon says as he presses a kiss to Juyeon's temple. "Do you want to ride my thigh to get yourself off?" 

"I at least need your fingers," Juyeon mutters. He sounds utterly miserable. Next time, Sangyeon will make sure he can hold off until Juyeon has come. For now, the best he can do is hope that everything in the kitchen is fine as he takes Juyeon back to the bedroom. 

On the bed, Juyeon crawls onto Sangyeon’s lap and grips his shoulders tightly. His eyes shine with frustration and Sangyeon only hopes the imminent cresting of his climax hasn't receded too much. 

"Don't look at me like that," Sangyeon says, "I'm going to look after you."

"How?" Juyeon asks dourly. Sangyeon holds Juyeon's hips and guides him to grind down on his thigh. 

Juyeon bites his lips against his little grunts from each roll of his hips until Sangyeon reaches to push his fingers into Juyeon's hole. 

"Can you let me hear you?" 

Juyeon pouts for just a second before Sangyeon undulates his fingers in just the right way to beckon out a soft groan. 

"Just like that. You're perfect. Can you be louder for me?" 

Juyeon can be louder and he is as Sangyeon moves his fingers with more purpose and uses his other hand to guide Juyeon to continue moving his hips. Already, Juyeon's forehead is creased in desperation. There's no way Sangyeon is going to let this peak escape. 

Juyeon's hips stutter frantically as the leaking heat of his cock rubs against Sangyeon’s thigh, though roiling back isn't so much reprieve when Sangyeon’s fingers are dipping into him firmly. Hearing the choked whine of Juyeon's orgasm here feels like a triumph and Sangyeon massages Juyeon's insides through the tightening spasms which jolt through him. 

The mess on Sangyeon’s thigh soaks through the fabric of his trousers quickly but there are other things to worry about for now. Juyeon sags against Sangyeon’s chest, the first time he has truly felt heavy at all. Cradling him carefully, Sangyeon tips them both down onto the bed. He kisses Juyeon deeply and says, "I am proud of you." 

Juyeon smiles, soft and sleepy, as he shuffles into Sangyeon’s embrace. 

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You've done everything," Sangyeon disagrees. 

"I haven't made us anything to eat," Juyeon mumbles. He doesn't mention the fact that it is Sangyeon’s fault. He is too considerate. 

"Let's just nap for now. Worry about everything else later." 

"That's easy for you to say. Your kitchen isn't a mess."

Sangyeon grins as he presses a kiss to Juyeon's forehead. Lots of things are easier and easier for Sangyeon to say but he isn't going to take them for granted. 


End file.
